Deseos de Cosas Imposibles
by Parlev
Summary: Las personas gritan alentando a las diferencias entre unos y otros, sin embargo, gritan aun más fuerte cuando alguien no es como ellos, cuando alguien simplemente se sale del parámetro. Riren. Levi x Eren.
1. 1

**Ɛ** **Escaparate** **З**

La batería del celular se ha puesto en color naranja, debe tener al menos un treinta por ciento restante.

El reloj de la pared de enfrente marca casi las tres de la tarde, me pregunto qué tanto tengo que esperar antes de irme a casa, aunque siendo sinceros eso de volver a casa suena más como un sueño bastante amable, porque solo tendré unos cinco minutos dentro de ese lugar antes de ir con aquella mujer que posiblemente también me regañara y tardara la mitad de la sesión dándome un discurso sobre mil cosas que se supone un adolescente promedio como yo debe hacer, deberes, derechos y ese tipo de cosas que solo los psicólogos saben hacer y decir.

La puerta se abre y aquel idiota con cara de perrito apaleado sale con una mano en la nariz, como si aún quisiera detener la hemorragia nasal muy a pesar de que ya la tiene vendada y perfectamente protegida para su recuperación no tan pronta. Al pasar frente a mi entrecierra los ojos en plan de declaración de guerra. Supongo que ahora va a que también le rompa las piernas, con mucho gusto lo haría y con mucho gusto lo hare de ser necesario.

—Levi.

No contesto al instante, solo hasta que pierdo conexión con ese tipo volteo el rostro.

El psicólogo escolar suspira y me indica que ya puedo pasar.

—Está por demás decir que esta es la quinta vez que te recibo en menos de un mes y nunca es para nada bueno.

Me encojo de hombros y me dejo caer en el asiento como si fuera un costal de papas mal hecho.

—¿Algo que decir en tu defensa? —Insiste.

No digo nada, ¿Qué podría decir?

Golpee al tipo hasta que casi lo dejo inconsciente y hasta que su nariz se hincho igualando a un tomate bola, eso fue lo que paso, ¿Las razones? Les valen lo suficiente como para mandarme de nuevo con este tipo.

—Levi, ¿Necesitas que llamemos a tu madre?

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Es una advertencia, este es un comportamiento repetitivo, ¿Qué está impulsándote? ¿Cuál es la conducta?

—¿Importa? ¿Si les digo, van a hacer algo? No, por supuesto que no. Con llamar a la madre de ese hijo de puta…

—Tu vocabulario.

—A ese hijo de puta. —Recalco. —No se va a solucionar nada.

—¿Y moliéndolo a golpes, si?

—Tal vez, así posiblemente aprenda su lección.

El hombre suspira un tanto irritado y otro tanto exasperado, sé que le desespera esta situación, lo que de cierta forma es divertido.

—Wagner me dio una versión de la historia, me gustaría escuchar la tuya.

—¿Qué le dijo? Déjame adivinar, ¿Qué me lance a él como animal salvaje a golpearlo sin causa aparente, solo porque me cae en la punta del hígado?

Noto un deje de sorpresa en el rostro del psicólogo escolar, he acertado.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

—Claro, tengo tan poco cerebro y tan poca tolerancia que me lance solo por ver su horrible cara. —Contesto con sarcasmo. —¿Ya puedo irme?

—Levi, esto es serio, si sigues con esa actitud rebelde van a expulsarte, tus notas no van a respaldarte toda la vida, si tienes planes de entrar a la universidad en algún punto de tu vida también necesitas una carta de recomendación conductual ¿Crees que la escuela va a otorgártela solo por tus notas?

Dejo salir una buena bocada de aire de los pulmones y me cruzo de brazos.

No es que sea un niño berrinchudo que no quiere decir nada solo porque se le ha antojado, solo que en verdad el hablar sobre todo eso no va a solucionar ni la mitad de todos esos problemas, además tanto el hombre frente a mi como todo el departamento escolar son meros inútiles, no puedes ir a quejarte porque inmediatamente van a mandar a todo el colegio al psicólogo, como si eso fuera el mejor analgésico.

—¿Qué hay de Farlan?

—¿Qué con él? —Supongo que va a querer darle la vuelta al asunto metiéndolo de nuevo en la terapia.

—¿Dónde estaba cuando golpeaste a Wagner?

—No lo sé, con alguna chica de sexto, seguramente. —Tampoco es una gran mentira.

—Ya veo. ¿Y la chica?

—Yo que sé, no suelo meterme con los de sexto año.

—Me refiero a la chica pelirroja con la que siempre están ustedes dos.

—No lo sé. —Esta vez es casi inevitable que mire hacia otro lugar. —Es una desadaptada, no suelo meterme con desadaptados.

Erwin, el psicólogo educativo, se ríe de lo que digo.

—Hablando de desadaptados. —Dice con algo de sarcasmo.

—¿Ya puedo irme?

—Aun no, no hemos resuelto esto, no puedo dejarte ir sin llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué necesita? ¿Qué firme una forma, que le lleve una nota a mi madre?

—Ojala fuera tan fácil. —Se aleja del escritorio y saca una carpeta, mi expediente de visitas de todos los años que he estado estudiando en esta institución. No es muy delgada que digamos.

Admito que me da algo de nervios ver toda esa carpeta llena de formas y notas, un expediente muy interesante, Mikasa suele decir que de no ser por mis notas quizá ya me hubieran expulsado hace como unos cuatro años, pero, según, un buen estudiante no debe ser desperdiciado solo por un comportamiento malo, eso puede corregirse. Con palabras o… a golpes.

—Primera noticia: Estas suspendido por una semana.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te sorprende?

—No pueden suspenderme esta semana, hay exámenes.

—¿Ahora te preocupan? Lo hubieras pensado antes de destrozarle la nariz a Wagner. Segunda noticia: Supimos que estas yendo a terapia con la psiquiatra Hanji Zöe, hablaremos con ella para que cambie su forma de trabajo contigo, al parecer no está sirviendo de nada, si no tendrás que ir con otro especialista en niños problema.

—Es una locura, no pueden hacerlo. —Casi estoy gritando sobre su cara.

—Podemos y lo estamos haciendo. La directora no quiere perder a un excelente miembro académico, dice que eres casi un genio en las ciencias aplicadas, está dispuesta a enderezar tu comportamiento de cualquier forma. —Responde sin inmutar el gesto.

—Es una locura. —Repito.

—Tercera noticia: Servicio comunitario. Iras a visitar a Petra Ral del consejo estudiantil para que te asigne una tarea, esta se te será levantada hasta que veamos resultados. Y cuarta noticia: Presentaras los exámenes en periodo sabatino. Eso es algo bueno ¿No?

No contesto, solo ruedo los ojos demostrando lo molesto que me siento, en cuanto Mikasa se entere no voy a dejar de escucharla ni en sueños. Terminare alucinándola.

—¿Ya puedo irme?

—Esto es por tu bien, Levi, en serio, piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Cuando estés dispuesto a hablar estoy aquí para escucharte y resolver esos problemas.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme y con una última mirada de molestia tomo mis cosas y salgo del aula con caminar pesado. Una vez fuera dejo salir un suspiro de pesadez.

Aunque no lo crea, también me gustaría dejar de meterme en tantos problemas, pero por desgracia es algo que no puedo evitar de forma tan sencilla por más que lo intente.

" _Hay personas que hacen actos buenos que parecen malos y otras que hacen actos malos que parecen buenos, así es como este mundo se divide, sencillo y cruel_." Pienso que de alguna manera pertenezco al primer grupo. A pesar de intentar hacer algo bueno, siempre termino haciendo tonterías.

Cuando llego a casa son más de las cuatro de la tarde, Zöe va a matarme en cuanto me vea, si ya le fueron con el chisme y más porque voy a llegar impuntualmente de nuevo, ahora también hay que sumarle el numerito que va a darme a esa mujer.

Mamá conoce a Zöe de algunos años, así que le pidió hace como dos meses que me atendiera por los problemas de conducta, ella accedió y ni siquiera cobra por las consultas, a veces platicamos de mil cosas, otras veces nos ponemos a jugar como si fuéramos niños, otras me regaña y otras toma su papel de Psicóloga y Psiquiatra infantil en serio. Y esta tarde va a tomarse el papel muy en serio.

—Eres un tonto, ¿De nuevo en problemas? ¿Sabes cómo va a ponerse mamá en cuanto se entere? —Y allí está, la niña consentida de papá y mamá.

—Mikasa, ya tuve suficiente con el psicólogo de la escuela, y ya tendré suficiente con escuchar a Zöe en un rato, cállate por favor, no quiero escucharte a ti también.

—Pues tendrás que soportarme también. —Me voy directo a mi habitación, justo al lugar donde ella no puede entrar, principalmente porque no lo soporta. —Levi.

—Solo voy a quitarme el uniforme, pasa si quieres. —Digo sonriendo para mí mismo. Jamás se atrevería.

Aunque… su insistencia en regañarme es muy alta.

Me desvisto y busco ropa limpia en el armario, ella tarda unos segundos en respirar y pensarse bien lo que está haciendo, luego abre la puerta de la habitación lista para seguir con su discurso.

—El tío Kenny hablo hace una hora, también se ha enterado y dice que… lo mejor es que vayas con él a Inglaterra para el siguiente semestre. —Dice con el ceño fruncido. —Por favor deja de meterte en problemas, mamá intento convencerlo de que estas mejorando y yo también le he dicho que no es tan malo, pero no es tonto.

—¿Estas defendiéndome?

Rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

—Eres mi hermano, no quiero que te lleven lejos de casa, a mamá le entristecería mucho. Por eso yo también te regaño.

Admito que eso me da justo en alguna parte del corazón, justo y directo. Como luce una hermana tratando de protegerte. Es lindo pero también algo terrorífico.

Le doy un abrazo en un intento de comprensión, no somos de esos que se demuestran cariño abiertamente, pero creo que en esta ocasión lo vale.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunta con tristeza.

—Tengo que ir con Zöe, luego nos vemos. —Tomo mi mochila y la evito saliendo rápidamente de casa.

Sería más fácil contarle a ella todo esto, lo comprendería un poco.

El consultorio de Hanji Zöe queda a solo cuarenta minutos de aquí, tengo que tomar un autobús y luego caminar al centro de la ciudad, está ubicado en una bonita residencia de alta alcurnia, es donde ella vive y atiende, aunque trabaja en el psiquiátrico que está más al norte, es una especialista en las neurociencias, le apasiona todo lo que tenga que ver con el cerebro y el sistema nervioso, incluso me ha usado de conejillo de indias en más de una ocasión, para sus experimentos de reflejos, percepción, memoria, aprendizaje y todo lo referente a los procesos psicológicos. Me agrada, incluso me ha metido el gusanito de estudiar psicología o psiquiatría en algún momento de mi vida, me está pegando su curiosidad enfermiza.

Al subir los escalones, un chico baja de igual manera, cuando nos cruzamos escucho que murmura.

—Adiós amapola, adiós rosa blanca, adiós margarita, adiós rosa roja, adiós tulipán…

Así hasta que termina de nombrar a todas las flores que adornan el arreglo que hay en la pared a un lado de la escalera, me detengo para observarle durante un instante, luego de llegar a la planta baja toma asiento y mueve los dedos rápidamente sobre un cubo de rubik, mueve los labios, parece como si siguiera repitiendo algún tipo de oración. Tiene el cabello revuelto, hecho un caos, es de color castaño achocolatado, no veo el color de sus ojos, parpadea muy rápido. Viste una sudadera color lila y pantalones de mezclilla sencillos.

—Nunca me había topado con algún paciente tuyo. —Comento nada más entrar.

—¿Ehh? —Hanji baja el expediente que lee y luego se quita los anteojos. —Ahh… el chico que acaba de salir, sí, es paciente mío, se llama Eren.

—Interesante. —Dejo mis cosas a un lado de la silla y tomo asiento.

—Vino una mujer que dice ser parte de tu escuela, al parecer volviste a meterte en problemas, creí que ya estábamos avanzando, Levi, ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? ¿Puedo saberlo? —Parece algo cansada, tanto por el trabajo como por volver a la línea primeriza de terapia.

La miro durante un momento antes de dejar caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Se estaba burlando de Isabel, ella es demasiado noble y adorable como para pedirle que la deje en paz, al principio pensaba en dejar que ella misma se hiciera cargo, pero... —Suelto un suspiro. —Empezó a decirle cosas lascivas, ella aun no entiende del todo de esas cosas, es demasiado inocente como para encontrarles sentido alguno.

—¿Lo golpeaste por eso? —Pregunta ella sirviendo un vaso con agua y ofreciéndomelo.

—Le pedí que la dejara en paz, fui amable, pero… dijo muchas cosas, no soy paciente así que simplemente quise callarlo con un golpe.

—Tengo entendido que casi le rompes la nariz.

—No lo logre por desgracia, el grito de Isabel atrajo a uno de los prefectos.

Se sirve algo de café y bebe como si se tratara de agua.

—¿Le explicaste eso al psicólogo escolar?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No serviría de nada, no les tengo confianza.

—Solo quieres arreglar el mundo a tu manera, Levi, una cosa que debes entender es que las cosas no funcionan de esa manera, ya lo sabes, lo hemos hablado. Si no pones de tu parte, yo no puedo ayudarte, haces mi trabajo más difícil. Te lo pondré en un escenario diferente, ¿Si?, ellos creen que solo estoy jugando contigo, llevamos un buen rato de terapia y de repente tú haces esto, ¿Sabes lo que eso me afecta? Si no puedo hacer algo con un adolescente problema como tú, entonces como podría hacer algo con un niño con problemas mentales realmente graves. ¿Me explico?

—Como si fueras inútil. —Resumo.

—Sí, algo así. —Se aprieta las sienes con energía. —¿Por qué siempre intentas proteger a los más débiles? No es la primera vez que golpeas a alguien por jugársela a algún nerd o desadaptado extraño. ¿Tú y Farlan se las dan de Héroes? Aunque Farlan es más discreto, si no mal recuerdo solo una vez lo atraparon y llevaron ante la directora.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quieres cubrir algún complejo?

—Tal vez simplemente me molesta, tal vez simplemente no lo tolero. —Respondo de manera agresiva.

—Las personas no suelen ser amables con otros solo porque no lo toleran, siempre hay una razón, amor, dinero, para sentirse bien consigo mismos por hacer algo malo, para proteger a alguien porque han sufrido lo mismo, no sé, hay un millar de opciones.

—Pues a mí sí, Isabel solo es una niña tonta que no sabe defenderse, no me gusta que la molesten por eso, solo eso.

—¿Y los demás?

—También son demasiado tontos o estúpidos para defenderse.

Ella enreda uno de sus dedos en la trenza castaña y desordenada que tiene por cabellera, luego vuelve su atención al expediente que tiene enfrente, le da una hojeada antes de volver a guardarlo dentro del cajón a un lado del escritorio.

—¿Tienes más amigos aparte de Farlan y la pequeña Izzy? —Pregunta poniéndose de pie. —¿De tu hermana y yo?

—No, ¿Debería?

—¿Te cuesta mucho acercarte a alguien? Ya sabes, ir y preguntarle sobre una tarea, preguntar la hora o simplemente decir "hola".

—No, pero no necesito ir y hablarle a otra gente.

Ella suspira y se vuelve a poner los anteojos, toma un libro de uno de los estantes de madera.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué tal va la escuela? ¿Cómo te llevas con los profesores? —Vuelve a preguntar mientras hojea el libro.

—¿A que vienen las preguntas?

—Levi, ¿Incluso el responder de forma cortes te cuesta tanto? —Dice con algo de seriedad acusatoria.

—Solo tengo una relación alumno-profesor, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—¿Y tus vecinos?

—Me caen mal, son ruidosos.

Me pregunta sobre toda la gente que me rodea, me cuestiona sobre la forma en la que pido las cosas cuando voy de compras, sobre mi manera de actuar en público y luego se dedica a revisar libros de todos los estantes.

—Voy a tomar medidas drásticas, también me dijeron que estas suspendido durante una semana, ¿No?

—Así es. —De seguro es algo malo.

—Tu servicio comunitario será ayudarme a mí, te encargaras de socializar con la gente que veo todos los días, gente con problemas realmente graves, quiero ver que tal te desenvuelves en ese ambiente tan estresante. Tratar de entender que es lo que desean algunos, tratar de comunicarte con otros, yo ya estoy adaptada a ellos. Vamos a ver qué tal lo llevas tú. ¿Te parece?

Bueno, siempre podría ser peor, ¿No?

—También necesito a alguien que limpie este lugar, la última chica que me ayudo simplemente desapareció un día.

Sí, siempre podría ser peor.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	2. 2

**Ɛ Rostros З**

Uno podría imaginarse que estar suspendido por una semana de la escuela sería como unas vacaciones vagabundas, donde te levantas tarde y no haces nada más que ver televisión o estar metido en internet hasta las altas de la noche. Bueno, eso era algo bastante prometedor anoche que me metí en la cama, pero la ilusión se rompió cuando el reloj dio las cuatro de la mañana y el celular empezó a ser una molestia estridente para despertarme.

Hanji estaba esperándome en el recibidor del edificio departamental donde vivimos, yo tenía un horario que cumplir ahora que era algo así como su asistente personal, me dio un contrato enorme por medio de la llamada telefónica, no comprendí ni el uno por ciento de todo lo que dijo, con trabajos y pude vestirme correctamente, estaba más dormido que despierto en ese momento.

Son las cuatro con cuarenta minutos en este momento, al menos eso creo que dice el reloj digital que trae incluido el automóvil de la psiquiatra, trato de no desfallecer en este momento, trato, en serio, con todas mis fuerzas escuchar todo lo que dice y captar algo de todo ese palabrerío. Pero el sueño está embotándome el cerebro, y no sé, creo que empezare a alucinar antes de decir "queso."

—… pero supongo que ya lo sabes. Bien, hemos llegado, anda, señorito problemas, no te duermas que tenemos mucho trabajo el día de hoy, los miércoles son los peores, ¿Sabes?

Ella palmea mi mejilla con algo de fuerza cariñosa, tiene la piel fría, hace que despierte por otro rato, aunque se gana una mirada de mala manera, no es divertido.

—Anda, sal del auto.

Obedezco con algo de pereza y lastima por mí mismo, es un buen momento para arrepentirme por golpear a aquel chico, trato de pensar que quizás aún estaría en cama de no ser por esa nariz rota suya, luego tengo que obligarme a recordar que fue por algo no tan malo. No ayuda mucho.

—Primero tengo que ir a registrar mi llegada y a hablar con el jefe de piso, hable ayer con la señorita de recursos humanos para avistar de tu llegada, así como al encargado de los servicios sociales.

—¿Servicio social? —pregunto en un bostezo.

—Participaras por un buen rato como un pasante sin conocimientos, sonara como algo ilegal pero es la única forma. De todos modos no puedes dar un paso sin mi consentimiento.

—Que bien. —susurro.

La sala principal del hospital es de un brillante color blanco, como allá afuera esta algo obscuro entrar en este lugar es igual a quedarme medio ciego por algunos segundos. La mujer me indica que debo permanecer sentado en la sala principal de espera mientras ella hace los papeleos necesarios para que mi estancia en este lugar no sea del todo ilegal. Después de varios minutos de espera me hace la señal de que todo está listo, me da una credencial de acceso con la inscripción "Visitante."

—Debes traer una foto tuya para mañana, ¿Entendido?

—Claro.

Caminamos a través de varios pasillos, la mujer saluda a varias personas, algunos llevan bata como ella, otros simplemente van como enfermeros o simples empleados del hospital, una de las enfermeras se detiene para intercambiar un par de palabras con ella y luego le tiende una carpeta, hace una mueca de desesperación combinada con algo de tristeza.

Al terminar de hablar, Hanji me hace una seña para que las siga.

—Krista Rens, tiene veintiocho años, es casada, o al menos lo era antes del accidente, su esposo simplemente se ha ido hace un par de meses…—comenta ella mientras le echa un vistazo a la carpeta.

—¿La ha dejado sola? ¿En este lugar? ¿Qué clase de persona es esa? —contesto con molestia.

Ella baja la vista y parpadea, luego se ajusta los anteojos.

—En realidad es comprensible, Levi, él está pensando en sus hijos, no puede quedarse aquí por siempre, a la espera de que su esposa se cure de una enfermedad que no tiene cura, le ha dolido, tuvo que hablar conmigo al respecto antes de tomar por definitiva la opción. Pero tienen dos hijos, ambos son aun unos niños, necesita hacerse cargo de ellos. Y ellos necesitan seguir con su vida. —explica de manera comprensible.

—¿Y qué pasa con la mujer? —esta vez sueno menos agresivo.

No contesta, suspira y luego se detiene junto a una puerta, la 546P.

—Ella, no lo sé, por el momento su esposo paga la estancia, pero tengo entendido que la señorita Ymir quiere llevársela a vivir con ella, aunque no creo que sea una buena idea.

Niega con la cabeza y abre la puerta, aunque no pasa de inmediato.

—Quiero que observes, no digas nada, no hagas nada, solo observa. Preguntaras todo lo que quieras una vez que salgamos. ¿Ok?

—Si.

Su rostro cambia de repente, de un rostro un tanto triste pero inteligente a una sonrisa enorme con ojos brillantes.

—Buenos días, Historia, ¿Cómo estás? ¿A que es un excelente día?

"¿Historia?" Hace un minuto dijo que se llamaba Krista.

La mujer está sentada sobre la cama tejiendo algún tipo de artilugio extraño, se gira y luego sonríe, tiene un largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta despeinada, grandes ojos de un azul acuoso, me recuerdan a los de Armin, parece tranquila, incluso parece muy normal. Casi juraría que no debe permanecer en este lugar.

—Líder de escuadrón Hanji, buenos días. —responde la mujer.

Supongo que en realidad si pertenece. Más de lo que creo.

—Hoy parece que hará un excelente día, ¿sabe? Creo que me gustaría salir a montar caballo. ¿Puedo?

—No creo que sea posible, Historia…

La cara de la mujer se deforma en una mueca un tanto asustadiza.

—Los titanes… ellos volvieron ¿Verdad? Yo… yo tengo que protegerlos, porque… porque yo soy su reina… yo no debo estar aquí… yo…

De repente se lleva las manos a la cabeza, dejando caer el tejido, sus ojos se convierten en agujeros negros, se despeina, pienso que empezara a gritar en cualquier momento, pero Hanji interviene antes.

—No, querida, no, solo quiero decir que no creo que sea posible porque no hay caballos ahora, todos están… recibiendo un baño, tal vez más tarde, ¿Te parece? Tranquila, todo está en orden, no tienes que preocuparte.

La mujer alza el rostro, pero no parece creerle.

—¿En serio?

 **§**

Síndrome de Capgras.

Así se llama la enfermedad que la señora Krista Rens padece.

Hace unos meses tuvo un accidente que daño una parte de su cerebro para siempre, la parte sentimental que tenemos de los recuerdos o en este caso de las personas, por lo que Hanji me explico, su esposo decidió irse también porque ella lo tomaba como un sustituto de su verdadera pareja, le decía que él había secuestrado al verdadero, lo tenía en algún lugar y él había ocupado su lugar. También tenía episodios de alucinaciones, como la que presencie, donde ella cree que es una reina, que vive en un mundo diferente al nuestro.

Al parecer no hay ninguna cura para esta enfermedad, es tan extraña que los neuro no saben qué hacer para revertir el efecto que provoco la fractura en su cerebro. Porque a pesar de que ella no reconoce a la persona teniéndola en frente, la reconoce perfectamente por vía telefónica, aunque es difícil que ella hable por teléfono, ya que en la época que ella cree que vive, no existe tal aparato.

A lo largo de la mañana vemos a varios pacientes con diferentes enfermedades, algunas que son más fácil de tratar, como el hombre que perdió un brazo en un accidente de trabajo y sufre lo que Hanji nombro como "Miembro fantasma", él aun siente su brazo, le duele y jura que sigue allí a pesar de que no lo ve. Necesita una larga terapia y ejercicios para hacerle entender a su cerebro que esa parte de su cuerpo ya no existe.

Mientras trabajaba con él, me dijo que fuera por algo para comer, comprara algo en la cafetería y que ella luego me buscaría.

 _Mikasa: Espero estés ayudando a la Doctora Zöe, no decepciones a mamá, por favor. Te quiero._

Al parecer mi hermanita no confía mucho en que haga las cosas bien, ni que pueda hacer algo sin meterme en problemas.

—Lamento la espera. —Hanji se deja caer pesadamente sobre una silla.

Suspira, se quita los lentes y luego cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué te ha parecido todo esto? —pregunta sin abrirlos.

—¿Las enfermedades? Bastante interesantes, algunas dan miedo. —confieso.

—¿Cómo cuál?

No contesto, muerdo el sándwich de pavo y mastico lentamente, ante eso, ella abre los ojos y me mira por un largo rato, luego toma su propio sándwich y lo muerde.

—Es interesante, sí, hay tantas cosas que no tienen explicación aun, tantas enfermedades, tantos daños que son sorprendentes, te preguntas como es que tocando o dañando esa parte ciertas cosas suceden. A esto me dedico. Me apasiona. Aunque algunas veces es pesado, no poder hacer algo para unir familias o para que la calidad de vida de la persona sea mejor.

—Supongo que debe ser difícil. No me imagino haciendo esto.

—Deberías. Es una excelente forma de aprender de nosotros mismos. Hay tantas cosas dentro de nosotros, más incluso de lo que hay allá afuera.

Mira hacia un lado, justo donde está el gran ventanal donde ya se ve una mañana muy iluminada, me imagino que debe ser algo tarde. Da otro mordisco al sándwich y luego busca lo que le he comprado para beber, un jugo de manzana con durazno, lo bebe con ganas y luego eructa sin pudor. Asqueroso.

—He visto a los pacientes que tocaban hoy, mañana vendremos de nuevo, a la misma hora. —amenaza. —Por ahora ya podemos regresar a mi consultorio, si pasa algo acá me llamaran. Quiero que conozcas a mis pacientes directos. Esos que van a buscarme a las tres de la mañana porque tienen deseos de suicidarse pero no quieren hacerlo realmente. ¿Has leído de eso?

—No realmente.

 **§**

El viaje se hace un poco más corto, tal vez porque estoy menos dormido y porque voy atento a todas las cosas que Zöe dice, algunas son interesantes, otras tantas son más consideradas como fanatismo a su profesión. Me imagino que algunos de sus pacientes deben temerle por como es. A mí me daría miedo que me atendiera alguien como ella.

Curioso, ya me atiende.

Mira su reloj y dice que falta una hora para que su primer paciente llegue, me dice su nombre, aunque no logro captarlo completamente, dice que se tomara un baño rápido y que si lo deseo puedo hacer lo mismo luego de que ella salga, pero que por lo mientras acomode el estante que está en la sala de espera, todos los libros deben ir por color, alfabeto y tamaño.

Para hacer más fácil todo esto, saco todos los libros de golpe y empiezo a ordenarlos como suelo hacer con los que tengo en casa, a veces Mikasa suele ayudar pero como mayoritariamente es un estorbo termino haciéndolo solo. Así que no debe ser un gran reto.

Voy en busca de una franela para limpiar la superficie del mueble, todo tiene demasiado polvo, me pregunto desde hace cuánto que no limpia este lugar. Es más, ¿Lo ha limpiado alguna vez?

Tiene títulos interesantes, algunos algo aburridos, otros demasiado bizarros, una vez que me gana la curiosidad me doy el lujo de abrir alguno y mirar su contenido, algunos son artículos de investigación, psicólogos que han trabajado en diferentes áreas, tanto clínica, educativa, forense; muestran los resultados de algún experimento o alguna prueba donde participaron tantas personas, otros tantos lanzan resultados de alguna investigación más a lo grande, trabajos con cadáveres o cosas relevantes con el cerebro.

Otras cosas más son explicaciones de procesos cognitivos que sufrimos todos, como se produce cada uno y su complejidad, el trabajo que hacen las neuronas cuando aprendemos, recordamos algo o simplemente hablamos.

Por ejemplo, en uno, viene el ejemplo de cuanto crece nuestra materia gris y blanca cada que ponemos en práctica alguna actividad motriz, ponen el malabarismo en el artículo y como los sujetos son sometidos a neuroimágenes para ver los cambios. Es sorprendente.

La puerta principal del lugar se abre y deja entrar una ráfaga de viento que hace que la página del libro se cambie, frunzo el ceño y giro el rostro para ver quien ha sido el que ha interrumpido mi lectura.

—Veinticinco,… ciento veinticinco…

Es el mismo chico de ayer, el que salió del lugar murmurando el nombre de las flores, ahora solo murmura números pero conserva la manía de girar y girar el cubo de rubick que lleva en las manos.

—Hola. —saludo en cuanto entra y toma asiento, parece que no se ha percatado de mi presencia.

Me ignora, arruga el ceño y sigue manipulando el cubo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, murmura y murmura números, no sé hasta que potencia del cinco vaya, algo así como la potencia infinita del cinco.

Bufo en señal de molestia, me giro y sigo guardando los libros. No hay necesidad de ser amable con él.

—Nueve millones seiscientos cincuenta y seis seiscientos veinticinco…

Lo giro a ver de nuevo, sigue ausente dentro del cubo, me pregunto si realmente llego a ese número por su cuenta o se lo ha inventado.

—Cuarenta y ocho millones ochocientos veintiocho mil ciento veinticinco…

Es raro.

Meto los libros que faltan al estante y me incorporo, el reloj que está en la entrada marca casi las cuatro de la tarde, me sorprende que haya perdido tanto tiempo leyendo artículos de investigación, me pregunto si Hanji no me habrá estado llamando todo este rato.

Me sacudo el polvo de los pantalones y del cabello, subo las escaleras hasta el consultorio. Cuando llego escucho un par de voces, una de ellas es de Hanji sin duda aunque no reconozco a la otra, me pregunto si es un paciente.

Como al parecer está ocupada, decido volver a la planta baja, el chico sigue sentado, jugando con el cubo y murmurando números.

—Tu… tu nombre es Eren, ¿No? —pregunto en un intento de ser amable.

Él alza el rostro y por primera vez me dirige la mirada, en verdad sus ojos son enormes y de un brillante verde.

—Si. —responde y vuelve a bajar la mirada.

¿Eso es todo?

Y Mikasa dice que yo hago que las pláticas con otros se cierren tan pronto como empezó la charla.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	3. 3

**Ɛ Asistencia З**

Me balanceo sobre mis talones durante un rato, luego decido tomar asiento en lo que la consulta termina y puedo recibir nuevas órdenes, el chico a mi lado no muestra ningún interés sobre lo que hago, se concentra más en el cubo en sus manos, ya ha resuelto lo ha resuelto al menos unas cinco veces pero ahora busca otro reto, y sigue murmurando números, me pregunto si sigue contando la potencia de cinco y hasta que numero ha llegado, creo que lo máximo que yo puedo hacer de forma mental es hasta la potencia tres después necesito de la calculadora o de menos un lápiz y papel.

¿Será un amante empedernido de las matemáticas? ¿Algún nerd que sufre de bullying en la escuela? ¿Un marginal? ¿Igual que Izzy? ¿Igual que Armin? ¿Igual que yo?

Me pregunto que hace aquí. No luce anormal, al menos de forma física y, muy aparte de su desinterés por su entorno, luce como cualquier persona, a mi parecer. Fuera de su cabello revuelto, como si un ratón hubiera decidido que ese lugar era bueno para hacer su nido, los tenis extremadamente sucios, como si los hubiera lavado en lodo, la sudadera que traía el día de ayer que desprende un ligero olor a sudor y suciedad, como si hubiera decidido no lavarla en, mínimo, los últimos tres días. La cara luce limpia, al igual que sus dedos y uñas recién cortadas, pero el resto parece un desastre. Lo que hace que mi teoría de que sea un freak raro o nerd se acrecenté.

Tomo una revista que hay en la mesita a mi lado. "Medic Magazine", bastante chusco el título si me lo preguntan.

La hojeo y me detengo en el artículo que parece más interesante, comienzo a leer, primero el último párrafo, para darme una idea si vale la pena leerlo todo o es de ese tipo de revistas que se dedican a dormir gente por lo aburrido y tedioso que resulta para gente común y corriente como yo.

A mi lado el chico se incorpora y camina lentamente hasta ponerse frente al librero, lo observa de arriba hacia abajo, casi maravillado, luego se lleva las manos detrás de la espalda y curiosea entre los estantes sin llegar a tocar nada, aunque parece desearlo.

—¿Quieres uno de esos libros? —le pregunto luego de varios segundos de observarlo.

—Sí. —responde.

—Entonces tómalo, no solo te le quedes viendo.

Gira el rostro y vuelve a ver atentamente el estante, no toma ninguno de los libros. Esta empezando a desesperarme.

Cuando planeo intervenir, él mismo toma el libro, aunque le cuesta sacarlo, no suelta el cubo que tiene en sus manos y eso dificulta que sus dedos entren totalmente entre los libros, aprieta un poco los labios. Al final el cubo sale disparado de sus dedos y aterriza en el suelo haciendo escándalo, pienso que lo dejara allí y sacara el libro, pero en su lugar deja el libro a medio salir y se tapa los oídos, como si el ligero estrepito que provoco el cubo hubiera sido un ruido excesivo, frunce la nariz y aprieta los hombros. Por otro lado, el libro titubea y al final también cae haciendo un mínimo ruido, pero a él parece molestarle, cierra los ojos y parece que desea hacerse pequeño, hace ruiditos con los labios, no sé si grita en voz baja o sigue contando números.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien? —me acerco a él y trato de verle el rostro.

Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, no soy capaz de intervenir hasta que él aparece que caerá en una plena desesperación.

Recojo el cubo y el libro, se los tiendo, mientras espero la respuesta.

Relaja los hombros y abre los ojos, su semblante vuelve a ser neutro, no sé si me ve con miedo, curiosidad, asco, temor, o que, no dice nada.

—Sí. —toma el cubo con cuidado como si temiera que se lo fuera a arrebatar, me mira de arriba abajo, igual a como hizo con el librero. Mira el libro pero no lo toma.

—Bien, mañana a la misma hora, señorita Delize. —se escucha la voz de Zöe.

El chico alza la vista.

Una mujer joven baja de las escaleras, lleva un saco corto color guinda y sonríe como si hasta hace poco se estuviera riendo, se despide de la doctora y pasa de largo nuestra presencia. Sale del edificio haciendo mucho ruido, esto provoca que de nuevo el chico a mi lado se cubra los oídos.

—Oh, Eren, bienvenido, sube. —Hanji me dirige una mirada. —¿Ya se han presentado?

—No exactamente. —respondo.

El chico ignora la pregunta y sube las escaleras, nuevamente moviendo los dedos en torno al cubo, viéndolo atentamente, sus movimientos son burdos y toscos.

—Estabas tan centrado en la lectura de los libros que no quise interrumpir, anda, sube para que nos ayudes con el orden de los de mi despacho. —me hace una seña para que suba.

Obedezco dejando salir una buena bocada de aire, ahora sé que hay personas con las que es realmente difícil intentar tener una conversación.

Entramos al despacho, el lugar es un caos total, es como si hubiera pasado un huracán, un terremoto, maremoto y demás en poco tiempo, hasta ayer, este lugar lucia un poco más normal. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Se dedico a hacer una fiesta alocada con sus pacientes mientras yo leía allá abajo?

—Eren, él es Levi Ackerman, un amigo mío y temporalmente será mi ayudante. —comenta ella luego de entrar al despacho. —¿Ya te había dicho su nombre?

El chico toma asiento frente al escritorio.

—No, no lo ha hecho.

—¿Quieres dejar el cubo en su lugar mientras hablamos? —dice en un tono más serio.

Él parece dudarlo un poco, sigue manipulando el cubo como si pensara en que tan factible es esa idea.

—Sí.

Al final, como no muy convencido, decide dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—¿Te gustaría recoger todo este desastre? —vuelve a preguntar.

La idea parece gustarle.

—Sí.

Tal vez es un chico con problemas de habla, es estos últimos momentos no he escuchado más allá de un sí o un no.

— ¿Quieres que Levi te ayude?

Me sorprendo al escuchar mi nombre dentro de la pregunta.

—No, yo puedo solo.

Se levanta de la silla y empieza a recoger los libros, en su intento de recoger tropieza varias veces, Hanji no interviene, solo lo observa atenta, como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio.

—¿Por qué no quieres que Levi te ayude? —vuelve a preguntar.

El chico toma dos libros gruesos pero uno de estos cae de nuevo al piso, hago ademan de tomarlo pero un gesto rápido de Hanji me dice que me quede donde estoy.

—Me estorbaría.

La mujer suelta una risita divertida, mientras que a mí el comentario no me hace la mínima gracia.

—¿Por qué? A él también le parece divertido ordenar cosas.

Él me observa durante un instante, luego se gira a Hanji y contesta.

—No me gusta. Es extraño.

Esta vez Zöe lanza una risa más sonora, aunque trata de camuflajearla con una tos.

—¿Por qué no te gusta?

Eren se enreda entre dos libros y da un traspié hacia adelante, se sostiene con el borde del librero y vuelve a enderezarse, todo sin soltar el libro que tiene entre las manos, busca un lugar dentro del estante y lo mete.

—No me gusta la cara que hace. —se agacha y toma otro libro.

Por acto de reflejo relajo los musculos del rostro, como si me hubieran descubierto haciendo un crimen, aunque al mismo tiempo frunzo el ceño y miro de mala manera a la doctora que parece disfrutar de esto.

—¿Por qué?

¿En serio piensa excavar en los aspectos sobre porque no le agrado a este chiquillo?

—No la entiendo, me confunde, es como si estuviera enojado pero también como si estuviera... —mete una de sus manos dentro de su sudadera y saca una cadena pegada a una pequeña libreta, hojea la libreta buscando como terminar su frase.

Desde donde estoy no alcanzo a ver el contenido de esa libreta.

—Estuviera... sorprendido. —suelta al final. —No lo entiendo.

Admito que esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

¿No le agrado porque no sabe descifrar mis gestos?

No me sorprende, Izzy me dice eso todo el tiempo, enfadado pero al mismo tiempo amable, Farlan dice que es más como si odiara al mundo pero al mismo tiempo estuviera a la defensiva, Mikasa dice que parece como si fuera a matar a alguien pero de una manera dolorosamente amable y Hanji solo piensa que debo sonreír más.

—Tienes razón, es extraño. —confirma Hanji. —Pero es alguien agradable, le gusta hacer amigos.

Arqueo una ceja ante esa mentira, ella solo me sonríe.

—¿A ti no te gusta hacer amigos, Eren?

—No.

—¿Por qué no te gusta hacer amigos?

—No me gusta la gente.

—¿Por qué no te gusta le gente?

—Es extraña. —con su cabeza hace un movimiento que parece más un espasmo.

—Extraña... ¿Extraña igual a Levi? —Hanji me señala y él chico toma otro libro del sueño.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Entonces como es la gente?

—Extraña.

—¿Por qué es extraña?

—Hace muchas caras raras, no las comprendo. —luego simplemente acomoda el libro dentro del estante.

§

Después de varias preguntas Eren termina de ordenar la mitad del consultorio, haciéndolo bastante bien, haciéndolo con cuidado y teniendo la precaución de hacer que al mismo tiempo luzca de manera "bonita."

Hanji me ha dicho que tome asiento en una de las esquinas donde ya todo esta limpio, por la mirada que me dirigió se que va a explicarme todo luego de que la terapia termine.

He comprendido que el desastre no fue por la descuidada psiquiatra, en realidad ha sido a toda posta, tal vez como terapia para el chico, no creo que le haya pedido que recogiera todo solo porque si, además de que parece realmente disfrutar hacer arreglos entre tanto desastre.

Durante todo el rato, Eren ha tropezado tantas veces, otras tantas ha dejado caer libros por la sobre carga y mala manipulación de sus dedos.

—Eren, ¿Por qué no lo dejas para mañana? Ven, toma asiento. —Hanji saca un cuaderno y un lápiz y lo pone sobre la mesa.

—No, quiero seguir haciendo esto. —el chico no gira el rostro toma una taza con bolitas de aluminio y la coloca sobre el estante, asegurándose de que quede derecha.

—Dejémosle el resto a Levi, toma asiento por favor. ¿Te parece?

No, realmente esa idea no le agrada, para nada. Se nota en su rostro casi neutro.

Traga saliva y murmura algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, al final obedece y antes de ir a tomar asiento pone una figurita de porcelana a un lado de la taza.

—Levi, ayuda a terminar de limpiar ¿Si?

Asiento y me incorporo, el chico me mira receloso. Me gustaría decirle que no es mi intensión quitarle su puesto como limpiador pero que es parte de mi castigo por golpear a un chico.

—Bien, Eren, ¿Podrías escribir los objetos que encontraste y más te gustaron?

—Sí.

Toma el lápiz y comienza a escribir en una hoja limpia, me llama la atención la forma en la que escribe, el lápiz esta tomado demasiado arriba, pienso que de esa forma sus letras deben ser más gruesas o muy grandes, tal vez un poco deformes. Incluso acerca demasiado el rostro a la hoja y con su otra mano sostiene la hoja, como si no quisiera que saliera corriendo.

Sin tropiezos o malas tomas de libros, termino bastante rápido, en realidad solo era poner los objetos en su lugar, luego de eso Hanji me ordena que vuelva a tomar asiento mientras Eren termina de escribir la lista de objetos.

—Levi, ¿Por qué no escribes una lista igual?

Vuelvo a asentir, ella me facilita una hoja y un lápiz, escribo algunas cosas que recuerdo, tengo que alzar la vista al estante para recordar algunos de los objetos.

Eren alza el rostro y le hace una seña a Hanji.

—Hace trampa. —dice.

—¿Trampa? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esta viendo los objetos, no los recuerda.

¿Recordar? Eran demasiados objetos como para recordar todos, además Hanji nunca ha dicho que tenía que anotar los que recordara. Esta empezando a fastidiarme.

—¿Y tú no? ¿Los has recordado todos?

—Sí, los he recordado todos.

Miente, por mucho que pueda calcular la potencia mil de cinco, es imposible que recuerde todo.

—¿Puedes decírmelos? Cerrando los ojos.

—Sí.

Él cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Eran seiscientos doce libros, el primero era "Las células de la mente" de Ricardo Tapia, el segundo era "Fundamental Neuroscience" de Squire, L.R. El tercero era "Psicología biológica" de Rosenzweing, el cuarto era "Neuroscience" de Greenspan, R.J, el quinto era "El lado obscuro del cerebro" de Salín-Pascual, el...

—No es necesario que digas los nombres de todos los libros, solo dime los objetos. —interviene Hanji, antes de que perdamos toda la noche escuchando los títulos de seiscientos doce libros. —¿Esta bien?

—Está bien. —contesta. —Era una carpeta rosa, una jarra pequeña de juguete de color azul, un bolígrafo negro, una cartera de plástico rosa con forma de gato...

Redacta todos y cada uno de los objetos que hay en el estante a mi lado, incluso se le salen uno que otro título de los libros, con todo y su autor, luego sigue con los objetos del otro estante, dice todos, incluso el más pequeño. Tiene una memoria muy amplia, no lo creo, es demasiado extraño, no creo haber conocido a nadie jamás que haya tenido tanto alcance. Aunque a Hanji parece serle de lo más normal.

—Ok, con esos esta bien. —Eren casi de inmediato se detiene y abre los ojos. — ¿Levi, cuantos objetos recuerdas?

—Acabo de olvidarlos todos. —respondo.

Ella sonríe.

—Ya son las seis. —interviene Eren. —Tengo que bajar. —de inmediato que cae en esa idea, toma de nuevo el cubo de rubick, como si hubiera esperado tanto para que pudiera tomarlo de nuevo.

Hanji ve su reloj y asiente.

—Tienes razón, tu mamá me hablo hace un rato, dijo que te vería en el parque.

Eso atrae la atención del chico, la noticia no parece gustarle mucho, de hecho parece que es como una bofetada. Pero no replica ni dice nada. Se incorpora y camina hacia la salida.

—Hasta mañana, Eren.

Pero él no contesta, simplemente sale del consultorio haciendo poco ruido.

Escucho sus pasos bajar las escaleras, pienso en si estará de nuevo despidiéndose de las flores.

—Tú también puedes irte, Levi, ya es tarde.

—¿No va a explicarme sobre ese chico extraño?—pregunto.

—No ahora, tal vez después. Por el momento creo que es buena idea que me ayudes con su terapia. No tiene mucho que lo atiendo, apenas empezare a trabajar la socialización con él y tal vez me seas de mucha ayuda en eso.

—¿Socialización?

—Es parte de su terapia, tiene problemas para hacer amigos, y no tiene nada que ver que sea parecido a ti, le cuesta entablar conversaciones con otros de forma natural, en eso debo trabajar.

No contesto, asiento y dejo salir aire.

—Entonces hasta mañana, iré por ti a la misma hora, así que duerme temprano y prepara tus cosas, es bueno que empieces a tomar apuntes sobre lo que aprendes de todo lo que ves.

Continuará...

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


End file.
